gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Don't Cry
Es una canción de la banda de hard rock Guns N' Roses. Existen dos versiones de la canción: una con la letra original, que se encuentra en el disco Use Your Illusion I, siendo la cuarta de este CD y otra con una letra alternativa a la original, la cual se encuentra en el disco Use Your Illusion II siendo en este CD la décimotercera pista. La diferencia entre una y otra versión está en las pistas vocales de Axl Rose, el resto de la canción (solo de guitarra, velocidad, coro...) es exactamente igual en ambas versiones. Una tercera versión de esta canción fue grabada en 1986 durante las sesiones de grabación de Appetite for Destruction. La Cancion La canción presenta a Shannon Hoon, quien creció con Rose en Indiana, en los coros de fondo, también aparece en el vídeo de la canción. Considerado como una parte de la trilogía de los Illusions, "Don't Cry" fue el primer corte escrito por Guns N' Roses, según el cantante Axl Rose, junto con "Estranged" y "November Rain", hicieron una historia compleja inspirada en la historia de Del James "Without You". Axl afirma que la canción trata sobre una chica con la cual Izzy Stradlin solía salir, misma que una noche estando Axl sentado y llorando afuera de The Roxy ella despidiéndose le dijo "No llores". Axl e Izzy la noche siguiente escribieron la canción en cinco minutos. Video musical El video de esta canción, como muchos vídeos del álbum de los Illusions, era mucho más cinematográfico que su anterior trabajo, y trata sobre los avatares del protagonista con su mujer y con la batalla interna de sus emociones. Aunque es un radical giro de lo que los fans esta acostumbrados, es aún así visto como uno de los mejores vídeos de la banda producidos en su corto periodo unidos. El guitarrista Izzy Stradlin, quien es uno de los co-autores de la canción, no aparece en el video, pero Duff McKagan puede ser visto con una nota escrita a mano que dice "Where's Izzy" (minuto 1:13 del video) Axl puede ser visto muy a menudo, y sobre el mismo momento del vídeo, llevando una gorra de los St. Louis Cardinal, equipo de baseball. Esto puede ser una referencia al infame incidente de 1991 en el cual Rose se lanzó a la multitud de St. Louis en mitad de una canción después de que un hombre con una vídeo cámara les estuviera grabando. Tambien se le puede apreciar que Axl usa una playera de los Red Hot Chili Peppers y una gorra azul de Nirvana al lado derecho de Axl en el minuto 3:46 del video. La Letra Talk to me softly there's something in your eyes don't hang your head in sorrow and please don't cry i know how you feel inside i've i've been there before somethin's changin' inside you baby and don't you know Don't you cry tonight i still love you don't you cry tonight don't you cry tonight there's a heaven above you baby and don't you cry tonight Give me a whisper and give me a sigh give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye don't you take it so hard now and please don't take it so bad i'll still be thinking of you and the times we had ... baby And don't you cry tonight don't you cry tomight don't you cry tonight there's a heaven above you baby and don't you cry tonight And please remember that i never lied and please remember how i felt inside now honey you gotta make it your own way but you'll be alright now sugar you'll feel better tomorrow come the morning light now baby And don't you cry tonight an don't you cry tonight an don't you cry tonight there's a heaven above you baby and don't you cry don't you ever cry don't you cry tonight baby maybe someday don't you cry don't you ever cry don't you cry tonight Categoría:Singles de Guns N' Roses Categoría:Canciones